Misaki's Secret
by Annabel N
Summary: The story of a boy who will kill for happiness for him and his lover. He will create a perfect world.
1. Chapter 1

Why am I writing about a crazy Misaki you ask? Well because I read a fanfic with a murderer Misaki in it and discovered I have a bit of a fetish for Killer Misaki.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

"Talking"

'Thinking'

If there are any Higurashi fans out there, you might like to know this crazy personality I gave Misaki is inspired by Shion Sonozaki.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Misaki backed up against the wall as Fuyuhiko's fist connected with his chin. He coughed and doubled over as he felt something hot and thick begin to ooze out of the corner of his mouth.

"You. . . all you do is cause trouble. No one needs you! You have no meaning here. You are a burden is the world; and accident of nature!" Fuyuhiko spat, roughly grasping Misaki's face in between his calloused hands. Now tears were streaming gently down Miaski's face as he apologized.

"I-I'm. . . sorry. . ." Misaki struggled to whisper out, as Fuyuhiko's hands were now wrapped around his neck, squeezing the life out the young boy. 'Fuyuhiko is right', Misaki thought, 'no one needs me. Some one like me should just die!'

Suddenly, he remembered images of Akihiko flooded his mind. Misaki remembered the author's words he had once told him, "If you don't want to be a burden to me, stay by my side." Akihiko wanted Misaki.

The teen gritted his teeth and groped around the kitchen counter until his hand found the handle of something. He removed his hands from Fuyuhiko's , which were still choking him, and lifted the object behind the older man so he could see what it was. When he saw the glare of a blade, he knew he had found what he was looking for.

Fuyuhiko was not aware of Misaki's weapon behind him, and thought he had simply lost the strength to fight back and was near death. A small smile played across his lips and he began to speak.

"You see, Misaki-kun, your problem is that you are too conceited. You only care about yourself, and you don't realize the effects your actions have on others. You are too absorbed in yourself to notice you are causing suffering and misery."

Misaki closed his eyes and and took a gasped as Fuyuhiko's deathly grip tightened. He trembled in anticipation. Misaki tried to sound out, "I suppose so. . . but should take your own advice, Fuyuhiko-san. . ." Misaki raised the knife above Fuyuhiko's head. Adreniline was pumping wildly through his veins.

He inhaled deeply as Fuyuhiko let go, for Fuyuhiko's body petrified with fear as he raised his head to see the tip of a blade. Misaki saw the fear in his eyes, and dropped his doubts of killing the man when he remembered the hatred that had formerly been in his eyes.

"You also. . . are conceited. You are also causing misery and suffering. The world doesn't need people like you either!!" Misaki exhaled and brought down the blade on Fuyuhiko's head. Blood spattered Misaki's face and shirt. He slid the knife out of Fuyuhiko's skull with a satisfying _shlick_ and repeated his action. He grunted as he let out all his hatred for Akihiko's father, and it felt exhilirating to have complete power over them. He kept stabbing Fuyuhiko until the older man fell limp and collapsed into the red floor. More blood pooled beneath him and Misaki began to shake rather violently as he dropped the knife to the kitchen floor.

He stared at his dripping hands in apallment of what he had just done.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Soooooo, how was it? You will find out what lead to this bloody performance later on. How is Misaki going to dispose of the body? What will he tell Akihiko? Has Misaki caused his own downfall? If you want answers, review! If I can get 5 reviews I will update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap: Misaki has just murdered Fuyuhiko with a knife after Fuyuhiko tried to strangle him for currently unknown reasons.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Misaki stared at his dripping hands in apallment of what he had just done.

He had just murdered his lover's father. Murderer. Murderer. Misaki was a Murderer. He sank slowly to the floor, breath still coming out in pants. His actions had gone too quickly for his mind to catch up. He glanced at the clock.

8:00.

'Shit!' Misaki thought. 'Usagi-san is going be home any minute!' Misaki scrambled around, trying to find somewhere to temporarily hide Fuyuhiko's corpse. He finally decided on the laundry room upstairs, because Akihiko never went in there. Misaki always did the laundry.

Misaki grabbed Fuyuhiko by the feet and dragged him up the stairs and into the room. He pushed the laundry machine away from the wall, put Fuyuhiko (or rather Fuyuhiko's dead body) into the space. He pushed the machine as hard as he could against the corpse so it wouldn't slide out. It was still covered in blood.

Suddenly, he gasped and looked at his own clothes. They were also splattered with crimson and his hands were still dripping with it. He rushed to his room to find new clothes. He ripped off his currently red tinted garments and threw on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt. Then, he heard a key in a lock turning that signaled Akihiko was now home. Misaki rushed downstairs to greet him.

"Welcome home, Usagi-san! how was the meeting?" Misaki chirped. But Akihiko only stared at him on shock. "What's wrong, Usagi-san?"

"Misaki. . . why is there blood all over your hands?"

Misaki froze and flickered his gaze down to his hands. 'Shit!' He thought. 'I forgot to wash my hands!'

"Th-this? Ooooh. . . yeah, uhm. . . I had a. . . blood nose! Yeah, that's it! A bloody nose!" Misaki stuttered.

"Then why isn't your nose bleeding?" Usagi questioned. He was beginning to get worried. "Did something else happen?"

"It. . . stopped and I washed my face! Silly Usagi-san!" Misaki was worried he wouldn't be able to keep his cover if this kept up.

"Misaki! If you had washed your face, your hands would be clean too! Why are you lying?! What happened?! Can you really not trust me?!" Akihiko was growing impacient. Misaki felt guilty for keeping secrets from his lover, how could he tell him he had just murdered his father?

"Usagi-san! I told you the truth, why don't you believe me? Love is about trust, you know. You love me, so trust me."

"I-I'm sorry Misaki. . . I was just worried. I guess I'm over-reacting," Akihiko apologized. "I believe you had a bloody nose, so let's get you cleaned up." Something was off with Misaki today, but the author couldn't quite place his finger on it.

"Yes. . . okay," Misaki decided he just wanted to get this man's blood off him as fast as possible.

"Alright, I'll go to the laundry room to get a fresh towel, you go rinse off your hands." Before Misaki had anytime to stop Akihiko from going to Fuyuhiko's tomb, he was running up the stairs and out of sight. Misaki was in shock as he thought of what might happen next after Akihiko found his father.

Akihiko had hated to have to run away from Misaki like that, but he had to. The air had been thick with tension and he knew Misaki was lying. As much as he hated to not believe his lover, he just knew Misaki was keeping something from him.

And he intended to find out exactly what that was. The reached the laundry room and sighed. He opened the door and flicked the light switch.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm sorry for ending it there! I had to keep my 5-review-promise, so this chapter was a bit short. I will need another 5 reviews before updating, so that means REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. Thanks all who subscribed to or faved my story, and especially to those who reviewed!

I am truly sorry for and grammar mistakes! This chapter was rushed to get up and it's hardly edited. I am sorry for repeating myself, but DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

That will be all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap: Akihiko arrives home and asks why Misaki's hands are bloody. Misaki replies that he had a bloody nose, so now Akihiko is in the laundry room to get a fresh towel for him, unaware this is where Misaki hid his father's body.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short! You guys reviewed so fast, I had to make this one really rushed so it's a bit short. Don't hate me! And I am sorry about the cliffhangers, but I mean, how else am I going to draw people in? I am beginning so like this story myself now that I have a good idea of where this is going.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Akihiko opened the door and flicked the light switch. He once again sighed heavily, trying not to think too much about what Misaki might me hiding from him. When he searched the shelves, he could not find any towels. Then he remembered Misaki had not taken the laundry out of the machine yet. He walked over to it and opened the circular door on the side. Well, tried to. The door wouldn't budge. He kicked the machine out frustration.

There was a wet squish noise from behind the machine.

This caught Akihiko interest. What could be behind there that would make a wet-sounding squishy noise when it was pushed?

XXXX

Meanwhile, downstairs, Misaki was in a frantic panic. There was no way Akihiko wouldn't find Fuyuhiko's corpse. What would he tell him? Misaki immediatly crossed out killing him in order to keep his dirty secret. He loved this man, he was the reason he had killed Fuyuhiko in the first place.

Yes, Misaki thought, I have a perfectly good reason for doing what I did.

I did it for Usagi-san.

But, then Misaki realized something. Once Akihiko found out Misaki was a murderer, he would leave him. Akihiko wouldn't want a murderer as a lover. Never in a million years could his Usagi-san love a murderer. One tear rolled down Misaki's cheek. Then another. And another. Before Misaki knew it, he was bawling and sobbing uncontrollably.

He ran up the stairs to try to beg for his lover's forgiveness. He steps were sloppy and wobbly and he was grasping blindly at the wall for something to hold on to. He reached the laundry room and grasped the doorknob. It was silent inside.

Misaki took a deep breath and opened the door. There, was Akihiko on his knees, kneeling over Fuyuhiko's body. He was trembling, but Misaki couldn't tell if he was crying or not; he was facing away.

"Misaki. . ." Akihiko whispered, slowly turning to face the boy. His eyes were so full of emotion, Misaki did not know what to say. There was no fear in Akihiko's eyes, or hatred. Misaki could not recognize the emotion.

"Misaki. . ."

Misaki fell to the floor, arms limp at his sides, his body frozen. Akihiko stood up and walked up to Misaki. He kneeled and tooks Misaki tightly into his arms.

"Misaki. . ."

Akihiko could feel warm drops on his shoulder. He could feel Misaki shaking.

"Misaki. . . we'll be alright. . . Misaki. . ."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Once again, I am very sorry it's so short and if there are any type-os or grammar mistakes. I need another 5 reviews!

Misaki did not respond. Misaki could not respon


	4. Chapter 4

You guys sure reviewed a lot. . . that makes me feel so special! If you keep this up, I'm going to need 10 reviews before updating! I have enough subscribers, but a lot of people don't review. . . I recently got a lot of reviews from people who don't have accounts, I wonder why. Any way, let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap: Akihiko discover Fuyuhiko's dead body and Misaki goes to him and starts to cry. Akihiko tells Misaki that they'll be alright.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Misaki. . . we'll be alright. . . Misaki. . ." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki was crying wet tears that were staining Akihiko's shirt with sorrow.

There were so many unsaid words, unsaid apologies, hanging in the hair so heavily that is felt like a ton of brick were crushing them. Misaki, however, did not feel like apologizing. He had done something for the best, no matter how regretful he wanted to feel, he could not force out the words 'I'm sorry'. He wasn't sorry.

As he had removed the blade for the final time from Fuyuhiko's skull, he had vowed to create a perfect world him and his lover. He intended to keep that promise, no matter the cost. All he had ever wanted was happiness for the people he loved. Instead, god stole them away from Misaki with death. He would not let death steal away Akihiko! Or Nii-chan. . . Nii-chan! What would his brother think of Misaki's murder? Maybe it would be best to not tell him at all.

"Ni-nii. . . chan," Misaki mumbled out. Akihiko's eyes widened as he remembered Takahiro. He had said he was going to come over today at 1:00 sharp. It was currently 12:30. Akihiko realized he had to snap his lover out his current state quickly, and more over he had hide this corpse somewhere Takahiro would never look.

"Miaski, I need you to listen to me." Misaki looked up at Akihiko with tear-streaked cheeks and red eyes. "I know you're upset, but Takahiro is coming over in half in hour." The boy's puffy eyes widened.

"We have to get you cleaned up and do something with this body." Misaki nodded feverntly and stood up. He wiped his eyes and headed to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back, Akihiko was still leaning over Fuyuhiko.

"Misaki what are we going to do with this body?" Misaki tried to think of something.

"Ma-maybe. . . we should di. . . dismember it and hide it a small place. . . . " Misaki said nervously.

"Yeah. . . but don't have enough time for that. We only have 15 minuted," Akihiko replied, a little bit his lover has proposed such a gruesome solution. But when he thought it through, it really did seem the best way to go, apart from burning it to dust. "So, what should we do for now?"

"Uhm. . . we could, maybe. . . hide it under the bed in the guest room. . .?" Misaki stuttered. His speech was so jumbled, It hurt Akihiko to see him like this.

"Alright." Then Akihiko grabbed Fuyuhiko by the feet and began lugging to the guest room. It really felt quite strange to be dragging your own father's bloody body to under a bed. If Akihiko had to describe how he felt right now with one word, it would be numb. He was shaken by what Misaki had done, and yet still loved him even though had stabbed his father to death. He had so many mixed up feeling inside him, they had merged and became numbness.

He directed his attention back to his task of stuffing the body under the bed. He noticed a trail of red that had followed Fuyuhiko. Misaki was going to have to clean all that blood up. Then Akihiko glanced at his watch and inwardly cursed. Takahiro was going to be here in 5 minutes.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shouted as he tucked Fuyuhiko's arm away, for it was slick blood still and had slid out.

Misaki appeared in the doorway in fresh clothes and combed hair, plus a washed face that showed no trace of tears.

"What. . . is wrong?"

Misaki was obviously still upset about the murder. He could not be blamed, most people would be upset for weeks, if not a month or two. Anyone in the right mind would feel taken aback by the fact that they had taken someone's life.

"Misaki, I need you to clean up this trail." Akihiko said, once again looking at the red line that made its way across the apartment. Misaki nodded and left to get the mop.

Just as Misaki was wringing out the mop for the last time and tucking it in the closet, the doorbell rang.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

There's chapter 4. I'm sorry for not updating in a couple days! I had some writers block, but then I was on a roll. I am aware that if someone such as Usami Fuyuhiko were to disappear, someone would notice within 5 hours time. I am not sure how Akihiko and Misaki are going to handle that yet. . . but I just wanted to tell you guys that I acknowledged that. This time I need 10 reviews! It's okay if you don't have an account, anonymous reviews are fine. Feedback is loved! Editing mistakes, too.

Don't forget to review, I need 10 of them! All of you people who have reviewed me, I love you! You guys really brighten up my day.


	5. Chapter 5

Have I pulled you into this story? Well, let me just say you're in for one wild ride. There will be more victims of Misaki in the future chapters. . . I wonder how many chapters this story is going to have by the end. I expect around 10, give or take. Here's the basic summary of this chapter: Takahiro comes over and talks with Misaki and Usagi. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Junjou Romantica, all rights belong to Shungiku Nakamura.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap: Misaki and Usagi hide Fuyuhiko's body under the bed in the guest room when they realize Takahiro was coming over today.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

The doorbell rang.

Misaki shut the closet door which he had been storing the mop in, and dashed downstairs to welcome his brother. He smoothed his hair, and tried to clear his mind of all that had happened before opening the door.

"Nii-chan! What's up?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, hi Misaki! How are you? Have Usagi been treating you right?" Takahiro replied, answering Misaki's question with another question.

"Nii-chan! You worry too much! I'm fine, and of course Usagi-san has been treating me right!" Misaki dismissed his brother's worries with a wave of his hand.

"Good to hear that, Misaki. Where's Usagi? Can I come in?" Takahiro stepped into the apartment and looked around briefly for his childhood friend.

"Usagi-san... is uh, in the restroom. He'll be right down," Misaki replied, grasping the hem of his shirt to dry his sweaty hands. He was nervous.

Suddenly, Usagi came downstairs. He had a cigarette between his lips, and he had out on a fresh tie. "Oh, Takahiro. It's been a while."

"Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while, Usagi! How are you?" Takahiro said, walking up to Akihiko, firmly grasping his hand as if it was the first time meeting him, as they always did. They did that handshake out of habit rather then politeness, because they had known each other for so long.

"It's nice to see you Takahiro. You haven't been here in a while," Usagi smiled. 'So fake...' Misaki thought, mourning over the fact that his brother was an idiot.

"You look a bit pale, Usagi... have you been eating right?" Takahiro asked, looking deeply into Akihiko's face.

The novelist smiled weakly and said, "Of course, things are running just fine around here."

The pattern of the floorboards suddenly became enormously interesting to Misaki when Takahiro shot him a concerned glance. "You too Misaki! You also look pale. Did something happen?"

Misaki balled his hands into fists in order to keep his body from trembling. He could feel a lump in his throat, and could see his vision beginning to blur.

"Nothing... at all... happened," Misaki whispered. Takahiro stared quizzically at his baby brother.

Akihiko coughed and said, "How about we have some lunch?" Misaki nodded and headed to the kitchen without a word of even grunt of agreement. He slowly laid out all his cooking equipment and began to remove ingredients from the refrigerator. He grasped the knife in his hands and showed a pained expression as he shakily sliced the leeks (did you think of Miku when I said leek?). He decided he would stay away from knives for a while and make Usagi do the cutting.

Not only did the knife remind of the bad thing he had done, but he couldn't trust himself with it.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I'm sorry for not updating for a long time! I think from here on I will update faster. These kinds of dramatic stories are very time consuming, you know? Can we try for 10 reviews? I think we can do it! Will everyone please review for the cute (not so innocent) little girl who wrote this story?


	6. Chapter 6

I am so embarrassed that I haven't updated in a long time... =////= Well, I promised to update once I got 10 reviews, and I got 9, and that's enough for me! Soooo... more problems are emerging involving Takahiro! And possibly more victims in this chapter, or the next.

**Disclaimer: **It's for a reason, people.

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap:Takahiro is currently at Usagi and Misaki's house, Misaki is preparing lunch for them. Takahiro has some news that really stir things up.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Not only did the knife remind of the bad thing he had done, but he couldn't trust himself with it.

Misaki finished cooking and quickly put the food onto plates. He composed himself and brought the food out where his brother praised his cooking skills.

Akihiko simply smiled and stabbed the food with an unnecessary amount of force, but Takahiro didn't really notice. Once they had finished eating, Misaki brought in their plates and began to wash them. After that, Misaki came back and sat down on the couch next to Akihiko.

"Nii-chan, shouldn't you be returning home to Nee-chan soon?" Misaki said, smoothing out his clothes.

"Well... actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, Manami and I are getting divorce." Takahiro looked at the ground awkwardly.

Misaki gaped at him and Akihiko's eyes were a bit widened.

"That's why... I need someplace to stay... and I was wondering if maybe I could here for a while."

Misaki clutched the fabric of the couch, and forced out a tiny voice. "I... It's fine with me, I guess..."

Akihiko quickly regained his composure and replied, "That's fine. You can take Misaki's room."

"Eh? No, I'll stay in the guest room. Misaki doesn't have to worry about me taking about me taking his room!" Takahiro waved his hands in front of him frantically.

Misaki paled visibly and laughed nervously. "Oh no, not the guest room, it's reaaaaaally dirty and gross in there (an: literally, lol no pun intended)... I never clean it! You can gladly take my room!"

"Dirty is fine, I'll just clean it! Here, I'll go upstairs right now and start unpacking. I haven't done housework in awhile because I had Manami, I'm kind of lookng forward to it!" Takahiro got up and smoothed his pants, before rushing off towards the staircase.

Misaki rushed right after him and desperatley tugged on Takahiro's hand. "Nooooooo, Nii-chan! Please take my room, I hate it!" He lied. But his efforts were in vain, Takahiro laughed at his little brother's antic and ran to the room.

He walked in and turned around to meet Misaki with a confused face. "It's not dirty in here at all!" He grinned and flopped down on the bed... quickly sitting back up and rubbing his back.

"Ow! There's something under there! And it's not very soft..." He yelped, getting down on his knees, and leaning over to look under the bed.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I am sorry this chapter is so short... oh well, I like short chapters. I just figured it was a good time to end the chapter. XD Oh ho ho ho! I am so evil, what a cliffhanger! Wellllll, I will update after 10 reviews. Let's see if we can get them, all 10 of 'em.

SO THAT MEANS REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!


	7. Chapter 7

**Story title: **Misaki's Secret

**Author: **Annabel Newman

Recap:Takahiro went into the guest room after announcing he is having a divorce with Manami, and he needs someplace to stay. That place is of course, the house of our wonderfully sexy rabbit and his adorable murderer Misaki.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Let's begin, shall we?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Ow! There's something under there! And it's not very soft..." Takahiro yelped, getting down on his knees, and leaning over to look under the bed.

Just then, Usagi came rushing in, and picked takahiro up by the armpits, swinging him easily into the air, and taking him to Misaki's room. He gently set him on the floor and smiled.

"It seems that there were some truly unpleasant squashed creatures under the bed. We recently had the cockroach (a/n: heh heh COCKroach... back to the story...) exterminator come, but I suppose did not clean up all of them," Akihiko said, crossing his arms with feigned annoyance.

Misaki was busy wringing out his hands. He laughed nervously and said, "I'll go call the exterminator right now..." With that, he raced don the stair case.

"But Usagi-san, how would I be able to feel cockroaches under the bed if I was just sitting on i--" Takahiro was cut off when Akihiko started to speak.

"Don't worry about it," he said shortly. "Would you like some tea? I have some new strawberry cake from the Anamiya Bakery* to go with it."

Takahiro agreed to have some and the two headed downstairs.

"Misaki, are you done talking to exterminator already?" Takahiro asked.

"Yup, he said he was sorry for missing some and would come tomorrow to finish the job properly."

"Misaki, make us some tea and the cake, too," Akihiko called from the living room to Misaki in the kitchen.

"Sure!" was his cheery reply. Misaki reached up to the cupboard, and stood on his toes to tried to reach the cups. He grunted in frustration, and tried to reach higher only to accidently knock one of the cups over. "Oh no!" He said, as the cup shattered on the ground. He leaned over, and tried to pick up some of the pieces. Immediately enough his hand was cut and bleeding.

"Misaki! Are you alright?!" Akihiko shouted, rushing into the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Misaki.

The boy was sitting down. legs limp and bending almost unnaturally, and his eyes were clouded over in a misty haze, and his hand was soaked with blood. He seemed so be mumbling something.

"So... sorry... Usagi-san... I didn't mean... to ... kill him... sorry... forgive me... Usagi-san... sorry... I'm so sorry..." He whispered nearly incoherently. His hands were hovering over the shards of glass as if it were a bloody body, tears streaming down his face.

"Misaki!" Akihiko gasped, rushing over to the boy, gently stroking his back and whispering to him that everything would be alright.

Just like a repeat of what happened about two hour ago. It was then that Akihiko realized Misaki was indeed seeing Fuyuhiko's dead body in front of him, that the murder had done some serious damage to Misaki's brain and emotions.

All Takahiro could do was watch, frozen with confusion and pain that he couldn't do anything to help his brother.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR ALMOST A WHOLE MONTH!!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have been extremely busy lately... but I am still sorry. Ah, well, recently it was my birthday: May 21st! Happy belated birthday to me. Don't feel afraid to inform me of any type-os I have made... I'm sure there's a few!

And the plot thickens! Misaki has trauma! Dun-dun-duuuuuun! And does this mean Akihiko will have to tell Takahiro about Misaki!? Next time, on Misaki's Secret!

Can you guess what I'm going to say next? REVIEWWWWW I'm gonna need 10 before I update.


	8. Chapter 8

Uwaaa... it's me, the queen of slow updating...ITS BECAUSE MY ROUTER CRASHED AND I DIDNT HAVE INTERNET FOR TWO WHOLE WEEKS. I was dying. I had to use my dad's computer, so I couldn't read any M rated fics. D: Poor me. Well, it's working now I so i have no more excuses! Anyway, I was also working on a Egoist fanfic called "I Love you". I would really love it you guys would take a look! I was fun to write but also hard, and I'm pretty happy with the end result.

Back to the story.

Recap: Misaki dropped a cup, it shattered, he freaks out and think its a dead body. MISAKI IS TRAUMATIZED. Simple enough.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Akihiko glanced up at Takahiro with a panicked face, brain searching for an excuse. "Misaki... is just... upset about... a late night murder mystery program hw watched... last night...," Akihiko mumbled, eyes turning towards the floor.

He felt vulnerable.

Takahrio still just stood there; still looking confused, and still just as worried. "B-but...! Misaki's... um!" He struggled for the right words. (a/n: what would you say in Takahiro's situation?) He nearly floated over to his brother and bent down to look at him. Misaki's eyes were hazed over and tears were falling, but less quickly. He was still shaking, but he was now otherwise completely still.

"Misaki?" He whispered, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder, looking at him carefully, as if he might break with the sharpest glance.

Akihiko placed his hand on Misaki head and murmured, "I'm alright." The author picked up the boy, and gently carried him up the stairs laying and him down in his bed. He sat next to him, and stroked his cheek until Misaki fell asleep. He then went downstairs and talked to Takahiro.

"Is Misaki going to be okay?"

"Yes. All he needs is some sleep. Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

"But... maybe he should go see someone!"

Akihiko chuckled dryly and shook his head. "What will they do for Misaki? Misaki will never open up to someone he met ten minutes prior. It won't help." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't telling the whole truth either. He didn't want Misaki to be caught. Takahiro was still unaware and so was the rest of the world, and they would like to keep it that way. So he saw Takahiro to the door, much to the elder brother's protests, and then went to check on Misaki.

But he wasn't there.

Akihiko pulled up the covers, peeked under the bad, opened the closet, and shoved his toys out of the way, but the boy was not there. He rushed to the guest room. Inside he found Misaki.

Knife in hand, smiled softly, corpse next to him, and the blade was halfway through Fuyuhiko's arm. The was blood seeping in out of the limb quickly, some of it already splattered onto the boy's face. Akihiko froze.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I couldn't wait."

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

WOAH ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER. You think to yourself, how many more times can she do this to us?! The answer: many. Cuz I've got a lot instore for you! I realized considering how short the chapters are, ten reviews is a little much.

Let's try for five?

I think I am going to update more quickly. Rather than every month, I'll try every three weeks. Sound good? I'll try to keep my end of the bargain. Your end it to read and review! Find any type-os? Don't be shy! Shout 'em out so I can fix em! I won't take offense, I promise.

Please look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9 Lights of the city

Just wanted to post a poem from Misaki POV.

-------------------------------------

So far away

Are the lights of the city.

--

The sky is cloudy,

A dark grey that threatens to unleash the rain,

But it doesn't matter.

What matters is he blood on my hands,

On my clothes,

On my face in in my hair.

Maybe if it rains, the red will wash away.

--

So bright

Are the lights of the city.

--

Illuminating your pale and frightened face is the lantern you are gripping tightly,

Making your blood shine like scarlet droplets,

It's beautiful.

My world is died a deep crimson,

pooling at my feet, and dripping down my sides,

creating ripples in the puddle.

--

So hopeful

Are the lights of the city.

--

You look most lovely, standing if front of me,

With a petrified expression,

The handle of the lantern is biting into your hand so hard,

There is red trickling down your fingers.

Are you afraid

To die?

Because you seem to eying my knife an awful lot.

--

So blurry

Are the lights of the city.

--

It wont hurt.

Not much.

Ah, scarlet,

Beautiful scarlet.

That stains the field red,

And the city lights crimson,

And the world blurs,

And I smile gently and caress your cheek.

--

So cruel

Are the lights of the city.

--

You are exquisite,

Surrounded by the rosy fluid,

eyes becoming dull and lifeless as the seconds pass,

and your body turns cold.

I feel myself panting, and my chest heaving,

and my arm is aching,

tired from reigning death.

--

So unforgiving

Are the lights of the city

--

I work to create a tomorrow

for us.

I work to create happiness.

--

So far away

Are the lights of the city.

-------------------------------------

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

I AM REALLY GONNA KEEP MY PROMISE THIS TIME... sorry for the very, very long wait... I am not worthy of fanfic... I won't even bother begging forgiveness. I want to write fanfic about Hiroki~ Once this story is done, I guess. I would like for this fic to have longer chapters, like 1,000 words each (like most people ^_^U) and about 20 chapters total... I can't decide how to end it... ARGH Any suggestions?

A chapter, one of these days, will include a teaser for later on in the plot line. It will tease you greatly~

You might like to know that this was written listening to the Kuroshitsuji soundtrack.

Recap: Takahiro leaves, Akihiko goes to check on Misaki, but he's already in the guest room chopping Fuyuhiko up.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

He rushed to the guest room. Inside he found Misaki.

Knife in hand, smiled softly, corpse next to him, and the blade was halfway through Fuyuhiko's arm. The was blood seeping out of the limb quickly, some of it already splattered onto the boy's face. Akihiko froze as he entered the room.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I couldn't wait." Misaki half-smiled guiltily, looking down at the floor. Akihiko tried to regain his composure, failing in the utter shock of the moment. Misaki noted Akihiko's reaction. "You _did_ say this would be the best way," He said, raising eyes to meet the older man's.

Akihiko was struggling for words, nothing came out of his mouth but heavy breathing. He looked down at his feet, the pool is crimson was steadily slipping across the polished floor to his feet. He stepped back, grasping the door way. He felt like the world was spinning around him. The pungent odor of blood, the image if his Misaki sitting beside a bleeding corpse, and the haunting future combined. He suddenly lost conscienceness, falling abruptly to the floor with a thud.

"U-Usagi-san!" Akihiko heard Misaki shout before his mind blanked.

When Akihiko awoke, he opened his eyes halfway and the bright light rushed through his head. He could barely make out Misaki standing over him looking extremely concerned.

"Usagi-san? Are you awake?" Misaki said, staring down at his lover.

"Ah, Misaki... is that you?" Akihiko asked from the couch, slowly regaining focus.

"Yes... it's me."

"... was that all a dream...?" He thought out loud.

"Yes," Misaki replied dully, hardly hearing what the man whispered. He immediately turned and stood. He walked into the kitchen. "It's better this way, right? I should not have responded on impulse like that... yet it is better this way. It was all a dream, wasn't it. Dreams don't have to haunt you if you don't want them too. Dreams are easily forgotten as the day continues. Yes, it is better this way afterall," He thought to himself.

Akihiko was not awake enough to process Misaki's response to his mumbling.

Misaki walked back out carrying a cool washcloth and placed it on his beloved's forehead. "What would you like for dinner? I was thinking we could have an American dish because I know you are fond the western culture. We could have hamburgers. Or hot dogs. Or pasta, maybe with sauce because the sauce adds nutritional val–"

"Misaki."

"Sorry Usagi-san, I know you must have a headache. You fell asleep in your office. Aikawa called about seven times." Lies, lies, lies. Misaki began to think lies were the only things he was capable of saying. Ha had always been an honest kid, this kind of repetitive lying was against his morals, and yet he couldn't keep himself.

"Maybe I should just abandon my morals," Misaki thought as he softly touched Akihiko's hair.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ok most fanfic writers bitch about their lives down here but I never like reading that so I never do it.

If you guys are interested, my youtube is zfusion2000. I know, my username is super noob-ish, but it's an old account haha. That was random.

Anyway, back on track. It was my birthday about a month ago, and I realized I hadn't updated in a very long time. I figured I should because I would feel bad abandoning a suspenseful story, especially if people read it. BTW sorry about the extremely short chapter guys. I was just eager to update. Once again, Please inform me of any grammar mistakes or type=os so I can fix them. I don't have a beta reader, so... yeah.


End file.
